lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Keeper
The Keeper is an Ancient Fae and The Una Mens interrogator. Character arc The Keeper holds the position of The Una Mens inquisitor, and announces the punishment for those who have been convicted of violating the Codex of Laws written by The Blood King, and for not adhering to the rules that govern the peace between the Light Fae and Dark Fae. To become one of The Una Mens she swallowed a sacred Origin Seed, along with the other Fae chosen to form the council. Before she became "Of One Mind" with them, The Keeper's name and individual identity was "Arabella". In Waves, Bo and Rainer kill The Una Mens and their guards. The Keeper, the last survivor, is killed by Bo when she thrusts a sword through her. Upon death her powers transferred to the sixth Origin Seed that Trick kept hidden among Fae artifacts in his vault below The Dal, and it combined with the powers of the other four dead Una Mens. Personality Like the other Una Mens, The Keeper has no emotions or feelings. She is a dispassionate executioner. She is the swiftest and most agile fighter of The Una Mens, described by Rainer as "lightning fast". Relationships Quotes * BO: What kind of boomerang bitch are you? – to The Keeper (Let the Dark Times Roll) * "Mortis. Invenio. In unitate." (Death finds unity.) – to Pietra (La Fae Époque) * "For your crime we will kill your claimed human, the doctor, the wolf, the siren. Everyone you love will perish. After you have witnessed their destruction, we will kill you." – to Bo (Waves) * "Succubus, if you do this, if you follow him you will suffer a fate beyond your worst nightmares. A fate even worse than your own whore of a mother. You will be dragged beneath Irkalla. Damned like the spawn of evil that you are." – to Bo (Waves) Trivia * Although the Fae species of each Una Mens was never disclosed, when Massimo swallowed the Origin Seed one of the powers he consumed was that of a Raiju. When he asked Bo if she had ever heard of a Raiju, he also added "I took this from her." (Dark Horse) The Keeper was the Una Mens that stood out from the others. By association it can be deduced that the Raiju power absorbed by Massimo had been The Keeper's. * In Babylonian mythology, "Irkalla" (also Ir-Kalla, Irkalia) is the underworld from which there is no return.Wikipedia:Irkalla * At the end of Waves a bloodied hand is seen taking the sixth Origin Seed in Trick's vault. In Origin, it's revealed that it was Massimo that stole the seed. Appearances * 4.02 Sleeping Beauty School * 4.04 Turn to Stone * 4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll * 4.06 Of All the Gin Joints * 4.07 La Fae Époque * 4.10 Waves References REMOVE STUB TAG WHEN SUFFICIENT INFORMATION IS ADDED ABOUT CHARACTER Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Undeclared Category:Titles Category:Deceased